The Fall of Terok Nor
| miniseries=Millennium| published=Paperback - 2000| ISBN=ISBN 0671024019 |}} Introduction (blurb) Bajor is in flames. The corridors of Terok Nor echo with the sounds of battle. It is the end of the Cardassian Occupation -- and the beginning of the greatest epic adventure in the saga of Deep Space 9.... Six years later, with the Federation losing ground in its war against the Dominion, the galaxy's greatest smugglers -- including the beautiful and enigmatic Vash -- rendezvous on Deep Space 9. Their objective: a fabled lost Orb of the Prophets unlike any other, rumored to be the key to unlocking a second wormhole in Bajoran space -- a second Celestial Temple. Almost immediately, mysterious events plague the station: Odo arrests Quark for murder; Jake and Nog lead Chief O'Brien to an eerie holosuite in a section of the station that's not on any schematic; and a Cardassian scientist whom even the Obsidian Order once feared makes an unexpected appearance. With all those events tied to a never-before-told story of the Cardassian withdrawal, Captain Benjamin Sisko faces the most dangerous challenge of his career: Unless he can uncover the secret of the lost Orb, what began with the fall of Terok Nor will end with the destruction of Deep Space 9... or worse. Summary References Characters :Arla Rees • Atrig • Base • Julian Bashir • Phraim Betan • Datar • Jadzia Dax • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Leen • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Obanak Keelen • Odo • Quark • Thomas Riker • Rom • Satr • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Sarah Sisko • Leej Terrell • Vash • Winn • Worf • Kasidy Yates '''Prophet guises': :Julian Bashir • Damar • Curzon Dax • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Kira Nerys (mirror) • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Rom • William Ross • Jake Sisko • • Vash • Weyoun • Worf • Kasidy Yates Alkene • Beta XII-A entity • Bus Betar • Boothby • Pavel Chekov • Lisa Cusak • Audrid Dax • Emony Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Divine Nagus • Divine Treasurer • Dukat • Kivas Fajo • Felix • Kang • James T. Kirk • Kosst Amojan • Kozak • Leeta • M'Pella • Dal Nortron • Opaka Sulan • William Ross • Montgomery Scott • Jennifer Sisko • Smiling Partner • Spock • Zek Locations :Bajor • Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Jalbador • Jeraddo • Promenade • Quark's Argellius II • Atlantis • Baraddo • B'hal Ta • Brooklyn • Brooklyn Bridge • Bynaus • Cardassia • Deneb IV • Divine Labyrinth • Disneyland • Farpoint Station • Ferenginar • Ir'Abehr Shield • Luna • Mount Ba'lavael • New York City • New Sydney • Old Zimbabwe • Penraddo • Praxis • Praxis Ring • Qo'noS • Qui'Tu • Sagittarius III • Starbase 375 • Tellarus • Tracian Sea • Troyius • Vegan system • Veridian III • Vorta Vor Starships and vehicles : cruiser • ( ) • • • Borg cube • • • Latinum Queen • • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill Bandi • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Bynar • Gorn • Jem'Hadar • Medusan • Nanth • Nausicaan • Pakled • Reticulii • Sagittarian • Siladian • Tellarite • Tholian • Tkon States and organizations :Amber Star • Applied Science Directorate • Bajor Division • Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Invidian Battalion • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Applied Science Directorate • Bajoran Cooperative Government • Bajoran Lunar Power Commission • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Central Records • Cardassian Home Battalions • Choir of Celestial Accountants • Department of Temporal Investigations • Detapa Council • Exalted Tellers • First Contact Office • Klingon Imperial Navy • Obsidian Order • PQ-1 • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Symbiosis Commission • Tholian Assembly Science and technology :anesthezine • bicuprodyanide • chroniton • duck blind • Dyson sphere • fermion • holo • holographic viewer • holosuite • Missing Time Syndrome • neural depressant • neurozine • optolythic data rod • Orb of Wisdom • protoplaser • Red Orbs of Jalbador • Richter scale of culture • slingshot effect • station local time • verteron • verteron node Ranks and titles :comfort woman • dabo girl • Emissary of the Prophets • Vedek Inquisitor Other references :Altonian brain teaser • amusement park • Anslem • bat'leth • Cardassian Uniform Code of Military Justice • Carrington Award • Celestial Market • Class Y planet • Colonial Independence Day • dabo • darts • Day of Withdrawal • Days of Atonement • deeth mok • déjà vu • Denevan crystal • Dominion War • The Ferengi Connection • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • first contact • Galeo-Manada • Galor • glitterball • Great Material River • Grumpackian tortoise • headskirt • Higgs • IDIC • ideogram • Imolian butter • Jalkaree • Jefferies tube • jumja • kanar • k'Thatic • Krimaganee • latinum • Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A • lemonade • Mandylion • Marauder Mo • Martian • Martian tequila • millipede juice • mooshk • Nagal Doorman • neemuk • Occupation of Bajor • One True Way • orange juice • piano • plexiglass • pon farr • Prime Directive • raktajino • Rite of Kanlee • Rocket to the Moon • Romulan ale • Romulan Wars • Rumtag • Saurian brandy • Snoggin • "Stretch" • Sunday • targ • Teiresian veil • Tiyerta nok • tongo • Trading Tongue • trianium • Vulcan Love Slave • Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge • War of the Prophets • w'Han Do • Will of the Prophets Appendices Background information *The audiobook of this novel was narrated by Joe Morton. *A similar plot is present in the game The Fallen. *''The Fall of Terok Nor'' featured the eighth part of Michael Jan Friedman's Starfleet: Year One. External links * Connections | prevdate1=Inferno | nextdate1=Debtors' Planet| date2=2400 | prevdate2= | nextdate2=The War of the Prophets| voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Sound of Her Voice| adafter1=The War of the Prophets| voyages2=other| other=Deep Space Nine Adventures | adbefore2=Inferno | adafter2=Emissary| }} category:books Category:DS9 novels Category:Audiobooks